fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Achilles
Rider of Red, Achilleus |jname = アキレウス |id = 206 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,836/11,883 |hp = 1,938/13,219 |gatk = 13,008 |ghp = 14,482 |voicea = Furukawa Makoto |illus = Konoe Ototsugu |attribute = Earth |growthc = Reverse S |starabsorption = 196 |stargeneration = 9.1% |npchargeatk = 0.57% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 40% |alignment = Lawful・Neutral |gender = m |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Divine, Greek Mythology Males, Humanoid, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = qqaab |qhits = 4 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 4 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 11%. |img3 = divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = C |effect3 = Increases own damage by 150. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Quick + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |31 = |5}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |51 = |5}} |52 = |61 = |12}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. When he enters the field, grants party Invincibility for 1 attack, 3 turns. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Iskandar. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Minamoto no Raikō (Lancer) and Nezha. *Translation of the Dialogue and Profile belong to Konchew from reddit. Images Saint Graphs= Acilport1.png|Stage 1 Acilport2.png|Stage 2 Acilport3.png|Stage 3 Acilport4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= AchillesIcon.png|Stage 1 AchillesStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AchillesStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AchillesFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S206 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S206 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S206 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= AchillesSprite1.png|Stage 1 AchillesSprite2.png|Stage 2 AchillesSprite3.png|Stage 3 S206 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S206 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S206 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo206.png|NP Logo Achilles_extra.png|Extra Attack Achilles_1_close_up_NP.png|NP Pose (Stage 1) Achilles_2_close_up_NP.png|NP Pose (Stage 2) Achilles_3_close_up_NP.png|NP Pose (Stage 3) Acil spear 1.png|Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē Acil spear 2.png|Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Achilles Sheet1.png|Stage 1 Achilles Sheet2.png|Stage 2 Achilles Sheet3.png|Stage 3 Achilles Damaged.png|Damaged (Atlantis Only) Achilles.png|From Alexander's Interlude Story |-| Craft Essences= 799.png|The Purpose of Learning and Teaching CE926.png|Holy Maiden's Teaching CE0955.png|Xanthos (Valentine CE) CE994.png|Mentor and I CE1038.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Achilles CE1132.png|Argonauts Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Greek Servants Category:Divine Category:Greek Mythology Males Category:Riding Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Atlantis